


The Beauty of Our Love Paints Rainbows

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Smut, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation is only a week away.  Louis decides it would be a good idea to take a group vacation.  The gang agrees and they take an all inclusive vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Our Love Paints Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece that takes place right before Graduation from Uni. It is approximately a year before the first fic in the series.

Graduation was only a week away. Final grades had been submitted and their degrees were in the final process of being authorized and decorated with the school's official seal. With their last term being so hectic for everyone, the group had all decided to take a few weeks off after end of classes to relax before starting their search for their respective careers. It was Louis, one night when her, Harry and Niall were sitting around doing much of nothing, who stumbled onto the travel website.

"Hey, lets go away," she said out loud to the room. Both Harry and Niall nodded in agreement.

"Wanna go to the house?" Harry suggested with a shrug. Louis shook her head.

"No, I don't want to 'go away' so I can clean up after myself and make my own food." She flipped Niall off when he laughed at her.

"You don't do that now,' the blonde argued. "Haz does it for you. Or Liam because he can't stand to live in your filth."

"Liam is a twat," Louis pouted. "He doesn't have to live in this filth because he doesn't actually LIVE here. He just pretends he does and fuck you very much Nialler."

Niall responded by blowing her a kiss 

"But seriously, let’s go away somewhere. A beach with sun every day and all inclusive booze and a pool. I want to go away away." When she saw that Niall and Harry were wavering she sighed. "Oh please?" she begged. "Niall, you know if you go Zayner is gonna go and if she goes, Payno will go and it will be awesome. It’ll be just the five of us on a beach somewhere. Like the Dominican or Jamaica or something."

"You know, it does sound like a good idea. Get us all proper relaxed before we start out in the real world." Harry saw the way Louis’ whole face lit up and she began to bounce in her seat with excitement.

"You had me at free booze Tommo." Niall clapped and rubbed his hands together. "How much are we talking and when?"

"Since it's last minute it'll be super cheap," Louis cheered, jumping even higher in her seat. She showed Harry the website she was on while she dialled Zayn and told her of their plans. Surprisingly, Zayn didn't ask for specifics other than 'book it and tell me how much I owe. I need to get out of this shit hole before I set myself on fire."

Nine days later they were on a plane to Cuba. With travel points to contribute and graduation presents from all five of their families, they found themselves booked into a five star, all inclusive resort for seven days and six nights. They had no responsibilities, nothing to do but soak up the sun, drink their weight in alcohol, eat more than that and enjoy the beautiful scenery before them. 

When they arrived at the resort, all five headed to their rooms to settle in and change into their bathing suits. Harry and Louis were rooming together, as were Niall and Liam. Zayn snagged her own room mainly because they agreed to get a third room just for comfort and in case someone wanted to pull and not make it awkward for everyone involved. 

"Come on...." Louis whined as she knocked on Zayn's door. I wanna go to the pool I wanna driiiiiink."

"You sound like Niall," Zayn laughed. She opened the door to step out, showing off her newly purchased bikini. It was black, two small triangles barely holding her breasts in, tied together with strings. The bottoms had a full back, covering her arse while the front covered enough to show that she was very neatly trimmed, if not totally bare. They too were held up by strings, three on each side that sat seductively on her hips. Louis licked her lips and stepped forward. She frowned when Zayn threw a cover up over her body and stepped into her flip flops. 

"Why are you covering up? Don't do that." Louis was cut off by Niall's laughter when he came from the bathroom.

"Told you Zee. Gonna have to beat the blokes off with a stick."

Louis nodded. "Hey, you wanna share with Harold and I tonight? We have enough room..."

"You only have one bed," Liam's voice sounded from behind them. He and Harry had joined them, both ready to hit up the pool judging from the towels around their necks and sunglasses on their faces.

"But it’s a king size. LOTS of room," Louis stepped forward and stroked her hands down Zayn's arms while she shamelessly leered at her. "Clothes optional."

Zayn's eyes raked up and down Louis' body, taking in her own bathing suit. It was baby blue, accentuating her tan perfectly. The bottoms were a boyshort style which showed off her plush bottom sinfully, while the top was strapless but modest. Zayn envied Louis' generous curves and her confidence with what she wore. 

All three lads watched as Zayn leaned in and took Louis' hand in hers. "We'll see how the night goes Lou, I can always be persuaded to go down that route." She looked over at Niall and Liam before winking. "Again."

Louis cackled as she watched her friends' jaws drop while Harry covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. She took her hand out of Zayn's and wrapped it around her waist, palming her arse cheek without shame. "We'll be at the pool boys, feel free to join us. And Ni? Harry? Please bring our bags with you."

When they were alone, Harry turned to face Liam and Niall who were watching him curiously. "Don't even ask man."

"Have you and Lou? With Zee?" Liam asked, part of him was curious, but part of him didn't want to know. He sighed in relief when Harry shook his head as he grabbed Louis' beach bag.

"No. I've never with Zee."

He was out the door when Niall spoke up. "Wait. YOU'VE never? You didn't say you and Lou haven't. YOU haven't. That means Louis has?"

Liam dropped Zayn's bag in surprise. He'd grabbed it from Niall, who had a bag of supplies of his own. By the time he caught up with Harry, his mind was filled with images of Louis and Zayn together and found himself hard and breathless.

"Are you serious Haz? Lou and Zayn?" When Harry gave a non committal shrug Liam groaned and palmed himself with his free hand. 

Harry's eyebrows rose, unsure of what Liam was thinking. He knew how Liam felt about Zayn, despite the constant claims otherwise. He watched Liam every time Zayn dated someone, or picked someone up in a bar when they would go out. He didn't want Liam to be mad at Louis when it had nothing to do with any of them, it was theirs and theirs alone. Before he could question his friend, Harry saw Liam palm himself, cupping his erection for a few moments before groaning.

"That would be so fucking hot," Liam admitted. "They ever let you watch?"

"Got a few pictures," Harry admitted with a laugh. 

"More than once?"

Not really my place to say," Harry didn't want to disrespect Louis and Zayn but he knew Liam wouldn't judge. Harry knew that if the positions were reversed, he'd be interested too from a purely sexual point of view of two sexy girls getting off together. "But I think maybe two or three times. It's not a regular thing, just ... it's something they do. Most times it's just snogging, but every once in a while... it happens."

By the time they reach the girls, Niall had already set up their spots on the pool lounge chairs and the girls were sitting in the swim up bar in the pool. They were sitting close, Louis' arm thrown across Zayn's shoulder, the two whispering to one another completely unaware of every male in the vicinity watching them.

"Think I might get my tit pierced," Zayn announced when Harry swam up and pulled Louis close. He kissed her thoroughly, pleased as she hummed and crawled into his arms to wrap her legs around his waist. He wanted everyone watching to know she was off limits. Judging from Niall and Liam's eyes, he could see that they wanted to do the same with Zayn but knew she'd give them both hell if they cock blocked her that week.

"I say do it," Niall said as he ordered a round of drinks for them. When they all had drinks in hands they clinked glasses, toasting the end of school, the summer ahead of them and the great week they planned to have. When they all downed their drinks, Niall continued. "Think it'd look hot, little jewellery to play with. One girl I shagged this year had one. Drove her crazy when I'd play with her tits."

"Maybe when we get back. Got another piece I want to get done on my hip, so might just do them both at the same time."

"Might come with, if that's okay," Liam asked. Have something I've been wanting to get done and never the right time. Zayn nodded, promising Liam that they would make plans once they got back home.

The afternoon passed with drinks at the bar, a drunken trip down the path to the beach where they played until the sun started to set and Niall complained that it was long since time that they go back for something to eat before his stomach started to eat itself.

With the time difference, the amount of sun and alcohol they'd had that afternoon, it was decided that they would have an early night. Mostly it was decided by Louis and Zayn passing out at the pool on the sun loungers they had been laying on. The lads played a few games of pool on the tables they had set up on the deck, keeping one eye on the girls while they enjoyed the gorgeous night. When it was time to head to their rooms, Harry carried Louis while Liam, who was decidedly much more sober than Niall, pulled Zayn to a seated position and hitched her up to carry her piggy back style to their room.

The next few days progressed similarly but with mini excursions offered by the resort. They had gone horseback riding, snorkelling and renting out a sea doo to take out in the ocean. 

On the third night, Niall found a club that was a short taxi ride away from the resort that a lot of the tourists visited. A few other guests they'd spoken to that afternoon were heading over and suggested that they should all go together. They agreed to meet at ten to head over, all planning on meeting in the lobby.

Louis dressed in a short, white sundress and strappy sandals sat with Harry at the bar as they waited for the others to join them. "I'm really glad you suggested this, Boo," Harry whispered against her cheek. "It's just what we needed.

Louis' grin took up her entire face, her eyes bright and cheeks pink from being kissed by the sun for the past few days. "I can't believe it, it's been so amazing H." She ran her fingers through his curls and pulled him close for a gentle kiss. "You going to drink tonight." She asked softly. She frowned as he shook his head.

"Probably not. If we were staying here, yes, but I just want to make sure we all get back okay."

"I love you Harry, so fucking much," Louis said against Harry's mouth. "Will you still fuck me when we get back if I'm drunk and you're not?" She knew how he felt about them having sex when one was sober and the other wasn't. She knows he would never take advantage of her and he knows she knows it, but he admitted early on that there are still a few issues he has with it and doesn't want there to ever be any questions. She feels Harry smile against her mouth and replies with a grin of her own. 

"Do you want me to? You want me to bring you home and fuck you tonight?" Harry opened his eyes to look into Louis' eyes. He watched her nod and bite her lip between her teeth. 

"Yeah. Want you to lay me out and take me," she admitted. "Get so horny when I'm drunk." Louis cupped Harry's cheeks with her hands and kissed his mouth before she did the same with the tip of his nose. "I, Louis Tomlinson, give you Harold Styles," 

"Not my name, doesn't count," Harry teased.

"Sure fucking does," Louis argued with a soft but sharp slap to his cheek. "As I was saying, I give you, Harold Styles, permission to bring me back here, drunk off my arse and fuck that arse. All. Night. Long. If I don't want it, I'll tell you. But if I say I do, I know you will understand that I really do want you to fuck me and will give me the dicking of my life."

Harry leaned in to open Louis' lips with his tongue, licking deep into her mouth. They continued until they could hear Niall's voice echoing from across the lobby and Zayn and Liam laughing at whatever he was saying. Louis then pulled away without breaking her focus on Harry. 

"Haz? Tomorrow? Maybe we can do something, just us. Spend the day together and go on a date tomorrow night? How about that seafood restaurant that the guy at the desk was telling us about?" She grinned, feeling the butterflies in her stomach as Harry nodded.

Moments later their friends joined them followed by the others that they'd met. "So guys, hope you don't mind but tomorrow we're going to do our own thing," Harry said as he greeted Liam, Niall and Zayn. "Probably have lunch with everyone and then after go off and spend the day together, just us. And I'm going to go and make reservations with the desk for that restaurant that they were telling us about."

Louis felt the relief flow through her when she saw the others nod in agreement. "Of course mate, surprised you haven't already."

"Didn't think about it until just now to be honest," Louis admitted. She turned to Zayn and grinned at how good she looked in her red, floor length skirt that had a slit up the side to her thigh and the black halter top she was wearing.

Moments later the taxis pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel. Everyone split up into the four cars that had arrived to take them all to the club. It was an open concept club, part of it outside, music and lights beating in the open air while there was also part that was considered as inside. The five found themselves on one of the decks with the moon overhead and lights flashing into the sky above them. Louis, Zayn and Niall had opted to get drunk while Liam was taking it slower and Harry had decided not to drink at all. 

Harry knew it was time to take Louis home when she began to get very handsy. Niall had been dancing with a girl who suggested he go with her and her boyfriend back to their hotel, a different one that they were staying at. While it was something he would have probably done if they were home, but being on foreign soil and not knowing anything about these people or where their hotel was, he had declined. 

"Nialler," Louis squealed with a pout. "We're on vacation, no frowns allowed. You shouldn't frown, you should smile." 

"Barely even got a snog, did I?" Niall groaned. "Just gonna be me and me right hand tonight again."

"Oh Nialler, I have a snog for you." Louis was against Niall and pressing her mouth to his before Harry could even register her moving. He watched Niall's hands move to her back and his eyes open wide, staring drunkenly at Harry. When Harry only shook his head and rolled his eyes, Niall smiled and finally started participating, kissing Louis back.

"Oh yeah, there's a lad," Louis whimpered and dove back in as she tangled her fingers in his sweaty blonde hair and angled his mouth to the side. 

"LOU!" Liam gave a gasp. He hadn't seen Harry standing behind Zayn, hiding his laughter behind his hand. "What the hell?"

"Oh are you jealous?" Louis moaned as she broke the kiss with Niall and turned to Liam, pulling him in for the same fate. Liam barely got a squeak of protest out before Louis had practically climbed him, tugging his lip with her teeth and attacking his mouth ruthlessly. "There see Payno? Not left out now."

"Babe," Harry laughed at the stunned expressions on Liam and Niall's faces. "Stop scaring the lads. "Lets go back to the hotel I think we've had enough fun."

"Not enough fun, you promised to fuck me tonight when we got back. Gonna fuck me baby? Gonna give me that good dicking you promised?"

"Sure am babe, but we gotta get back first."  
“Need Zee. Wanna bring Zee back too.” Louis looked around until she’d found Zayn dancing a few feet away with a bloke they recognized from the group they’d come with.

Harry made sure to let the others that they'd gone with know they were leaving as they piled out of the club into a mini van taxi to take them back to the hotel. Zayn, Liam and Niall all had decided to head down to the bar to continue their party while Harry bid them goodnight to take Louis up to bed as he'd promised earlier.

"Harold," Louis moaned as she slid her dress down her body and kicked her sandals off. "Get naked. Get your cock out and get naked. Want it."

"Wow, you're proper romantic aren't you love," Harry teased. He smiled at the growl she released.

"Tomorrow's for romantic. Tonight is for getting fucked." Her bra was tossed back over her head as she slipped out of the thong she wore for the night. Impatient with how slow Harry was moving, Louis dropped to her knees in front of him and immediately began to tug on the belt that held his jeans up. Once undone, she reached in and pulled him out placing her face to face with his cock as it fattened up in her hand, a few beads of pre come slipping from the tip. She darted her tongue out to take the sticky liquid into her mouth to taste. 

"Come on, Love, bed."

Louis shook her head. She didn't want to wait she wanted him in her mouth now. She'd spent all night thinking about him, about this and she wasn't going to waste another moment. Instead, she licked a thick stripe up the underside of his cock before taking into her mouth to suckle. Harry's hands grasped the side of her face as he stroked her hair affectionately. 

"God, your mouth is so good Lou. Love how fucking sexy you are on your knees for me."

Louis could only moan as she took him deeper into her mouth to allow his cock to slide down her throat. She met his gaze before letting her eyes flutter shut so she could focus on sucking him, on making him come.

Her pace was fast, her mouth tight on his erection and her hand stroking where her mouth couldn't reach. It felt like no time before he began to get louder, warning her that he was close to coming.

"Almost there babe," he moaned. "Gonna come. Want me to come in your mouth?"

In a surprising move, Louis shook her head and pulled off abruptly.

"Want you coming inside me,” she said roughly, her throat raw. She stood up to help him out of his clothes, finally moving them towards the bed once he was naked. He was on his back, leisurely stroking his cock as he watched Louis stumble to their suitcase for a condom. She had it open and on him before he could warn her he was close to coming.

"Tell me when," she moaned. Her fingers slid between her own sex and she stroked her clit, watching Harry's eyes as he focused on her hungrily. His hands moved to her hips and he lifted her, placing himself at her entrance. 

"Need inside you Lou, need to feel you."

Louis sat down in one movement, taking him deep. She gave them both a few seconds to adjust before she began to rise and fall on him, riding him with purpose. She continued until finally it wasn't enough, she needed more of him and she let him know, whining into the air above them.

"Hold on," Harry warned. He lifted Louis so that he slipped out of her entirely, swallowing her whimpers of protest. He moved them so that she was laying on her stomach in the centre of the bed, the pillows moved so that she had more room to spread out. "Ready?" He asked as he lifted her hips so that she was resting on her knees, barely held up by her elbows.

"Please," Louis begged against the sheet below. Her ass was pointing up, legs spread so that he could see all of her. He slid his cock between her folds, playing with the lips of her pussy before sliding in as he pulled her roughly against him.

"This what you wanted?" Harry asked in the darkness of the room. "You wanted it like this? Hard and deep? Fast fucking?"

"Please H," Louis begged. Wanna come."

"Dirty little girl, aren't you baby? Ass up like a slut. Begging for a good, deep dicking."

Louis could only moan as she pulled on her hair roughly with one hand while the other clutched at the bed beneath her. She wasn't expecting the slap Harry gave her ass, the sharp echo resonating in the room, her back arching from the pleasure of it.

"Gonna come?"

"Almost," she whined. Harry could see her eyes were closed, face scrunched in a mask of pleasure and pain. He continued to thrust into her body recklessly, pulling her roughly against his hips as he took his pleasure from her walls tightening around his aching cock. "Need..."

"Do it babe, know you want to stroke your clit for me. Love how you pet your pussy so nice, so sexy."

"Can't.. can't move babe. God, please."

Harry slowed down his thrusts to a teasing pace. He leaned forward to kiss Louis' back affectionately. "You can do it Lou. Get on your elbows babe. Slide your hand in and get yourself of for me. Wanna feel you stroke yourself. Feel your fingers on my prick as I fuck you."

It took all of Louis' energy to follow Harry's instructions. Her whole body was on fire, jolts of electricity amplifying every thrust he made, every time his prick stroked her from the inside. She began to rub her clit rapidly, a frantic pace until she couldn't hold on any longer and screamed as he orgasm hit her. Harry watched her come, felt her tighten around him and he worked her through her orgasm, barely able to hold onto his own. When she'd fallen down to her previous position, face first on the bed Harry leaned forward and kissed her jaw.

"Taste yourself babe, let me see."

Wordlessly, Louis pulled her fingers to her mouth and slid one digit between her lips. He watched her suck it before moving to her next finger. It was only a matter of seconds before she started to suck with earnest, using her fingers like she had his cock earlier.

"Harold," Louis whined. "Come. Want you to coooooome."

"How does it taste babe?" He asked, ignoring her comment. He watched her open and eye and give him an exhausted smile.

"Come for me and maybe I'll let you taste for yourself."

No amount of concentration could have stopped Harry from hitting his orgasm full stride at Louis' words. As he pulled out of her, Louis flipped over so that she could watch him come down from his high, his eyes dilated and mouth open as he gasped for breath. When he was able to fully focus, she kissed him affectionately and pulled him tight to her body.

"We need to clean up, Love." Harry said regretfully. Louis nodded and crawled out of the bed to start the shower. Minutes later he had joined her. Once they were clean and had both dressed in their sleep wear, Louis wasn't tired any longer. Her limbs were aching in the best way but she had an adrenaline flowing through her that being with Harry always gave her. 

"M'gonna go find Zayn." Harry nodded, watching her leave the room. Moments later he heard her knock on a door down the hall. He got up to follow the sound, knocking on Zayn's door and not surprised when she opened the door, still scowling. 

"The fuck?" Zayn whined sleepily.

"Just making sure she's here." Harry looked in to see Louis already in Zayn's bed, curled up on the unused side. "Where's Niall and Liam?"

"Lad’s," Zayn growled. "Where the fuck else would they be? I’m tired, so either come in to sleep or fuck off Styles."

Harry kissed her cheek affectionately and made sure to jump out of the way as she took a swipe at him with her open palm. "Night Grumpy. Night Lou."

"Night babe," Louis chirped. They both laughed when Zayn groaned as she got back into the bed with Louis.

"Fucking tossers, both of you. So fucking happy. Hate you both."

"Love you too Zee." 

Harry shut the door before she could respond. He could hear her through the door complaining to Louis, drunken drawl pronounced.

"Too tired Lou, get off me."

"Fuck you Zee," Louis' laughter echoed through the door. "I just got more than enough from Harry. Don't need some from you. Just want a cuddle."

Harry chuckled to himself as he knocked on Liam's door across the hall. It opened for Harry to see Niall laying shirtless on one bed, watching the telly while Liam stood before him with a bottle of rum in his hand, halfway to his mouth.

"What's up?"

"Just gonna watch some porn," Liam admitted with drunken honesty. Harry looked over at Niall who gave him a thumbs up from the hand not resting behind his head. It took a glance at the tv to see that the menu was indeed on the adult selection of movies.

"Gonna stay?" Niall asked as Harry looked at the door. He cupped himself at the prospect of porn and jerking off for a second orgasm. His cock laid limp in his shorts and he shook his head. "Nah, just got off. Pretty hard. Where's Zee’s extra key card Ni?"

Niall nodded to the table where it lay. Harry picked it up and gave a shrug.

"I figure if I knock again it will piss Zee off for having to get out of bed again. Just let myself in."

He watched both of his friends' eyes widen. 

"Lou's already in there," When he saw the excitement in their eyes he snorted. "They're sleeping. I said I'd come see what you two are up to, but I might as well just go in with them and sleep."

"Fuck," Niall moaned as he rubbed his dick through his trackies. "Here we are, paying for it and you'd probably get a free show if you asked.

"Yet another reason why it's good to be me," Harry teased. He gave them both a wink as he let himself out and went back across the hall. The door gave a soft beep as he ran the key card through it, waiting for it to turn red to green before pushing his way inside. He could hear two soft snores echoing in the room and afforded one glance towards the empty bed before he approached the bed Zayn and Louis were asleep in. Seeing that they were both curled closer to Louis' edge of the bed, Harry gently lifted the sheets and slid in behind Zayn, fitting his body against hers so he could spoon up with her. As his hand rest on Louis' hip, he felt her shift and her breathing change.

"Haz?" She whispered. "You came back."

"Liam and Niall are watching porn," Harry whispered back. "Rather be in here with you two."

"Told you we'd get her in our bed tonight," Louis said. Harry could picture the smile on her face, even in the dark. He jumped slightly at Zayn's voice.

"Technically I got you both in my bed, so I win."

They all cackled as they moved to make themselves comfortable with the three of them in the bed, wrapped up in each other.

"You know Li and Niall are probably in there wondering what we're getting up to in here," Louis cackled.

"Guess we're really gonna have to play it up at breakfast tomorrow." Zayn agreed sleepily. "You know, since we're so scandalous right now." She opened her eyes when she felt Louis' lips against hers in a soft kiss. 

"Night Zee," she said softly.

"Night Zee," Harry echoed as he followed Louis' lead and kissed her as well.

"Night Lou. Night Haz."

They were asleep in minutes exhausted not only from the day they had but knowing they still had three more nights in Paradise.


End file.
